1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a check system favorable for easily checking the safety of a Web document before viewing on a browser, a computer-readable information recording medium containing a program executed on a computer that constitutes such a check system, an information providing system favorable for viewing information associated with text in a Web document being viewed in a browser, and to a computer-readable information recording medium containing a program executed on a computer that constitutes such an information providing system.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
For some time, a WWW (World Wide Web) system has been provided, wherein documents placed on the Internet are viewed from a user's client device. An application for viewing such Web documents is called a browser, and a variety of browsers from various companies have been proposed.
Among the services usable via a browser, there exist some wherein Web documents created in a foreign language are translated into the user's native language. For example, in one system, the user uses a CGI (Common Gateway Interface) to inform a translation server of the URL (Universal Resource Locator) of a Web document for which a translation is desired. The translation server acquires and then translates the document, and then provides the translated document for display in the user's browser.
In addition, in the following literature there is disclosed technology whereby a browser acquires a text string displayed near a mouse cursor by hooking to a system call of a running operating system, and then shows a popup display with the translated result of the text string.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3422897.
Typically, when the user desires to view a given Web document, the user might want to hear the opinion of a third party who is neither the user himself or herself, nor the Web document provider. For example, the above translation service can be thought of as providing translated text of the Web document as an “opinion of a third party”.
Meanwhile, although the Web is a trove of useful information, it is undeniable that malicious content is also provided. Consequently, it is conceivable to check whether or not a Web document is safe before the user views the document by classifying the Web document using Bayesian filter or other technology used in spam filters, on the basis of the frequency of words contained in the Web document.
Also, techniques providing pre-emptive protection are also possible, wherein a blacklist storing the hostnames and IP addresses of malicious sites is periodically downloaded to the client device, and warnings are given against accessing such sites.
In addition, in some cases it is desirable to acquire information associated with the text contained in the Web document from a plurality of server devices as a third-party opinion.